


The Tippler

by Otrera



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Chapter 12, from the tippler's point of view.





	The Tippler

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le buveur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516022) by [Otrera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera). 



There was something strange in the sky. The tippler squinted at it. It was a strange large mass that moved and shifted. It was very loud and gave him a headache. As he watched, part of the mass dropped onto his planet.

“What are you doing here?” said the small part. Maybe it was a person. The tippler’s vision was too blurry.

“I am drinking,” said the tippler. He drank another bottle and wiped his mouth.

“Why are you drinking?”

The tippler had to take a moment to remember. When he did remember, he became terribly sad. “So that I may forget.”

“Forget what?” said the small person.

The tippler remembered how his life was before the bottle. Happy, lively, perfect. He did not like that the small person was making him remember. “Forget that I am ashamed.”

“Ashamed of what?”

“Ashamed of drinking!” And he took another sip.

The small person returned to his place in the mass and left. The tippler was glad to see him go.


End file.
